wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Slumber Party Pooper/Transcript
Transcript for Slumber Party Pooper Narrator: Early one morning at the Botsford family breakfast table… Becky: Let’s review the facts, shall we? (Mrs. Botsford sighs.) Becky: I recently turned ten and a half, I got straight A’s on my last report card, and Violet has already hosted two slumber parties and she doesn’t turn ten and a half for a month! So, in light of these facts, Mom, Dad, I hereby ask permission to host my first slumber party tomorrow night. TJ: I object! (Becky glares at him) Hey, don’t I get a say in this? Becky: You just blurt'''ed “I object”, so it looks like you do have a say! '''TJ: A whole house full of girls? In pajamas? That’s just-- that’s just wrong! Becky: You love WordGirl, and she’s a girl! TJ: No she’s not, she’s a-- a-- well, it’s different. Mr. Botsford: TJ, you’re being a nuisance. Uncool. Mrs. Botsford: Lights out by nine-thirty? Becky: Agreed! Mr. Botsford: Permission granted! Mrs. Botsford: If it’s okay with everyone’s parents. Becky: Yay! Thanks, Mom and Dad! Slumber party, slumber party, slumber party, slumber party! (TJ looks on with disgust.) (Scene: Somewhere in the city, later on. Becky, Bob and Violet are walking together on a sidewalk.) Becky: We’ll watch movies, play charades… Violet: ...and tell ghost stories! Becky: We’ll have pizza-- Violet: --and we can give Bob a makeover! (Bob stops and protests.) Becky: Come on, Bob, you know I would never-- (Bob chatters at her.) Becky: Hey, those hair curlers were your idea! (He runs off,) Becky: Bob, come back! I’ll see you later, Violet. Violet: Okay Becky. See you at the party! (As Violet walks past an alley, she hears an echoing voice say, “Party?” Violet carefully walks into the alley, wondering where the voice came from.) Eileen: I just wuv parties! (Violet trembles as she turns around and sees Eileen standing behind her.) Violet: Eileen! Eileen: Hiya Viowet. Narrator: Oh, no! It’s Eileen, aka the Birthday Girl, a spoiled little girl with a love for baby talk who thinks everyday is her birthday! Eileen: Tell ‘em the other part, mister nawwator! Narrator: Oh, and if she doesn’t get what she wants, she yells “mine, mine, mine”, turns into a big green monster, and destroys the city. Eileen: It’s twue. So where’s the fun party, Viowet? Violet: Party? Heh-heh. What-- party? Eileen: But I heawd you talking to Becky-Wecky. You’we planning a fun party for my birthday! Violet: Oh, no, it’s not a birthday party, Eileen, it’s a-- slumber party at Becky’s house. Eileen: Becky-Wecky is thwowing a swumber party for my birthday?? When? Violet: Uh… no, it’s a secret. Eileen: A secwet swumber surpwise party? Is it tomowwow? Tomowwow? TOMOWWOW? Violet: Yes… Eileen: Huwway! Tomowwow is my birthday! See you there, Violet-Wiolet! (runs off) Violet: Oh my gosh, Becky’s gonna be so mad at me! (Scene: The Botsford house the following evening. The invited slumber party guests are already there, eating pizza along with Bob.) Becky: My first slumber party! This is going to be so much fun! Violet: ''(nervously)'' Right, fun! Becky, there’s something I should tell you… Mrs. Botsford: Okay girls. Now we’ll be upstairs if you need anything! Mr. Botsford: And remember, lights out at nine-thirty sharp! TJ: Hey, no pepperoni? Mrs. Botsford: TJ, don’t be a nuisance! Let’s go. TJ: Aww, no fair. Mr. Botsford: Come on, sport. You can play with us. We’re going… hunting! (TJ looks excited.) TJ: Hunting? Mr. Botsford: Hunting for-- bargains! It’s coupon-clipping night. Fun city! (The doorbell rings.) Mr. Botsford: I’ll get it. Violet: Uh-oh… (Violet is rocking nervously, grabbing her shoulders.) Becky: That’s strange. I’m not expecting anyone else. Violet: Umm… Becky. Um… I kind of invited someone else to the party but I didn’t mean to. Becky: Well, that’s okay, Violet. Is your cousin visiting again? Violet: Nooo… Becky: Is it Tricia with the runny nose? Violet: Noo… it-- it’s, umm… uh… Narrator: Come on, just blurt it out! Becky: That’s right, Violet. Don’t hold back, just-- Violet: IT’S EILEEN! Becky: Eileen?! Eileen: Su-PWIZE! It’s my birthday! Becky: The Birthday Girl? Eileen: That’s me! Narrator: Oh, boy. (She grabs Bob, picks him up and cuddles him.) Eileen: You have the cutest little monkey-faced Bobby-Wobby… Becky: (gritting her teeth) Just Bob. (Eileen pulls at his ears and his cheek.) Eileen: I wuv you too! Yes you do! Becky: Um, okay. Hi everyone, and welcome to my slumber party. Eileen: Swumber birthday party! Becky: I think everyone’s met Eileen… Eileen: I’m Eileen. And today’s my birthday! Welcome to my birthday slumber party! Becky: Well, I’m sorry, but I’m already having my slumber party right now! So if you’d like to just-- Eileen: It’s MY party! MY party! MY party! Mine! Mine! Mine! (She starts to get bigger, and everyone has a horrified look on their face.) Becky: Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, okay, tell you what. Um, since it’s your birthday, it can be BOTH our parties! Eileen: Hurray! (Becky and Violet let out a sigh.) Eileen: I brought a birthday card for ME! Everyone sign it! Narrator: Meanwhile, TJ is getting some quality time with his parents. (Scene: Upstairs, TJ is playing with a WordGirl and a Dr. Two-Brains action figure.) TJ: WordGirl! Pow! I’ll get you, Dr. Mouse Brains! (Mrs. Botsford is tallying up figures on an adding machine as Mr. Botsford looks through newspaper ads.) Mr. Botsford: Great Mall of America! Mrs. Botsford and TJ: (together) What? Mr. Botsford: There’s a sale on my favorite brand of odor-eating shoe insoles! TJ: That’s even more disgusting than Becky’s slumber party. Mrs. Botsford: TJ, don’t be a nuisance! Mr. Botsford: Honey, this coupon is shaped like a shoe and it’s for a foot care product! Isn’t that fantastic? (Mrs. Botsford laughs.) Mr. Botsford: Wow, ten cents off! TJ: (to his WordGirl doll) Let’s get out of here! (TJ walks into the upstairs hallway flying his WordGirl action figure.) TJ: Word UP! (Scene: Downstairs at the slumber party) Becky: So what should we do first? Make popcorn, play charades, or watch the new Pretty Princess movie? Oh, and my mom said we could paint our toenails if we’re super careful with the rug. Eileen: Well, since it’s my party, I get to pick. And, I want to dress up the silly monkey-wonkey and make him pretty like me! Becky: Yes, uh-- (Violet waves her off.) Becky: --I was going to suggest that next. (Bob complains.) Becky: Come on, Bob. (whispering to him) I owe you one, okay? (Eileen brings out her make-up case. Everyone approaches him with different grooming products, such as lipstick, a hair brush and a blow dryer.) (Scene: The bottom of the stairs. TJ is carrying his WordGirl action figure and a can of fake worms. He peeks around the corner and sees the girls huddled around Bob while Becky and Violet watch. TJ begins talking to his WordGirl figure.) TJ: Okay, WG, here’s the plan. I’ll sneak down to the sleeping bags with this can of rubber worms and spiders, while you watch my back. It’s time to launch-- operation nuisance! (pretending to be WordGirl) “'Nuisance'. A nuisance is someone or something that is annoying, unpleasant or obnoxious. But you probably already knew that TJ, you’re so smart! And awesome! And smart.” You know, you’re right? It’s true. I AM awesome. You can give me more compliments later, WordGirl, but right now we have a job to do! (In the living room, the girls move back to reveal that Bob is now “beautiful”, wearing eye shadow, lipstick, and hair ribbon and a bow on his diaper. Eileen picks up a microphone, turns on a karaoke machine, and starts singing.) Eileen: It’s my birthday sleep-over -- in the morning the sun will rise… and we’ll do it all again, do it all again, do it all again! (A couple of the girls clap awkwardly.) Becky: Wow, Eileen. That was-- great. Thanks. Hey Violet, your turn! Eileen: No! (pulls the mic away) It’s MY turn! Becky: Eileen-- Violet: (yelling) Yeah! Why not give someone else a chance?! (cowers in fear) Eileen: I said it’s my turn. Mine! Becky: (yelling) And I said it’s Violet’s turn! Eileen: Mine! Mine! (Her voice echos, she starts growing and turning green.) Violet: How-- how about we play charades? Eileen: Okay! I wuv charades! Becky-Weckity, tell Bobby-Wobby to do a chawade! Becky: The word is charade! (Bob thinks a minute, then comes up with an idea. He holds up two fingers.) Becky: A story? Two words. Oven. Baker. Baker’s dozen. Eileen: The Muffin Man! The Muffin Man! The Muffin Man! (Bob is grimacing at her, and pretending to play a flute.) Violet: Eileen, I think he already said that’s not it. Eileen: The Muffin Man! Violet: It’s still not it. Shelby Joy: Four and twenty blackbirds? Tessa: Baked in a pie? Becky: Pie-- pie-- (While the charades game is going on, TJ is seen lowering himself from a rope behind them, like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible, presumably to plant the worms and spiders in their sleeping bags.) Violet: Ohh, I think I know it! Becky: Well, blurt it out. (Violet whispers to Becky, but Eileen listens in.) Violet: (quietly) I think it’s the Pied Piper! Eileen: I know it! It’s the Pied Piper! Becky: Hey! (Bob signals that is the right answer.) Eileen: I win! I win I win I win I win! Becky and Violet: (together) But you cheated! Eileen: I win and I get a gold star! (She walks to the refrigerator and grabs several of Becky’s school papers with gold stars on them.) Becky: Hey, that’s MY gold star! (She proceeds to take gold stars off of the papers and put them onto the shirts of the other girls.) Eileen: Gold stars! Yay! Everyone except for Becky is on my gold star team for the rest of the party! Violet: I’m so sorry, Becky. It’s all my fault, if I hadn’t gone and blurt'''ed out about the party-- '''Becky: That’s okay, Violet! It’ll take a lot more than a nuisance like Eileen to ruin my first slumber party. (Bob chatters at her. She looks down, and he is holding a carrot cake.) Becky: Anyone for some homemade carrot cake? (The girls eagerly run over to Becky, while Eileen stands and watches.) Becky: Well, that should be the end of that little nuisance. (Eileen reaches behind her, and apparently out of nowhere she holds out a cake of her own.) Eileen: Who wants a piece of my super chocolaty birthday cake with vanilla ice cream? (Everyone runs over to her.) Becky: Chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream? Okay, sure. Eat up, enjoy. I guess nobody wants to know about the big surprise. (Everyone continues to eat the delicious chocolate cake.) Becky: Doesn’t anybody want to meet WordGirl, when WordGirl shows up to my party? Everyone (except Eileen): WordGirl?! (TJ pops up from under the sleeping bags) TJ: WordGirl?? Here?? Becky: TJ, go away or I’m gonna tell Mom and Dad you’re being a nuisance! TJ: Who cares? WordGirl’s coming! (Everyone looks at her with anticipation.) TJ: When, when when when when? Becky: Um, soon. Soon! (Bob comes over and questions her about it.) Becky: I don’t know how I’m gonna pull this off. I wasn’t thinking. I just blurt'ed it out. ''(Bob holds up his monkey clock.) '''Becky: Almost nine-thirty. I better think of something quick before lights out! Eileen: WordGirl’s not so gweat! She’s just a nuisance! And it’s not even her birthday! It’s MY birthday! Mine! MINE! (She continues to grow as she gets angry.) Eileen: MINE! MY PARTY! MY FWIENDS! MY CAKE! ALL MINE! MINE! MINE! (Becky zips off as she watches Eileen grow. Eileen grabs three of the girls in one hand, and grabs Violet, TJ and Bob in the other. WordGirl flies out of the house and hovers nearby.) WordGirl: Word UP! (Eileen’s head pushes off the upper floor of the house. WordGirl zips over to catch it.) Mr. Botsford: Great sugar substitute, what was that?! Mrs. Botsford: Becky, everything okay down there? WordGirl: Uh, yep! Just, uh, watching a monster movie! Mr. Botsford: Okay, pumpkin. Two minute to lights out. WordGirl: (sighs) That time’s such a nuisance. (Eileen has started stomping down the road carrying her friends, along with TJ and Bob. WordGirl puts the upper floor back on the house, then flies past Eileen.) TJ: Look, it’s WordGirl! WordGirl: Hang on, everyone! Birthday Girl, turn Becky’s slumber party around right now! Eileen/Birthday Girl: No! It’s MY party! MINE! WordGirl: Okay, you asked for it! (WordGirl flies over to a nearby sporting goods store.) WordGirl: I need the biggest sleeping bag you got! Store clerk: I’m sorry, but that’s the biggest sleeping bag we’ve got. (He points to the wall, where normal sleeping bags are on display.) Store clerk: For people, that is. We also have sleeping bags for whales. To your left. WordGirl: Great! (Eileen is still stomping down the streets. WordGirl flies back toward her, carrying a large sleeping bag.) WordGirl: Time to send the Birthday Girl to bed! (WordGirl ties Eileen up in the giant sleeping bag. As she does so, Eileen lets go of the kids she was carrying, and they go flying. WordGirl then flies back to the sporting goods store, grabs an inflatable raft, and using it to catch them.) Tessa: WordGirl saved us! Emma: Yay! (She sets the raft on the street.) WordGirl: I’ll be right back! (takes off) Tessa: This is the best slumber party ever! Shelby Joy: Yeah! (WordGirl flies up to Eileen.) WordGirl: Well Birthday Girl, I guess this means the party’s over! Eileen/Birthday Girl: No, my party. Mine. WordGirl: You can blurt out “mine” all you want, but the only party happening tonight is my-- I mean, my friend Becky’s slumber party! You’re welcome to stay, of course. Eileen/Birthday Girl: Weally? WordGirl: (in a disgusted voice) Yes really. (Scene: A short while later, at Becky’s house. Becky walks through the front door.) Becky: Hi guys. I was just-- brushing my teeth. Did I miss anything? Girl: We’ll tell you tomorrow, Becky. (Outside the Botsford home, Eileen, who is still giant sized, is leaning against the house in the sleeping bag, sound asleep.) Narrator: So remember, next time someone asks you to name your favorite source for fun and adventure, be sure to blurt out “WordGirl”! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes